Mother's Day
by crazy-dreams
Summary: Just a lil mother/daughter story...


AN: I wanted to write a mother's day story, cos it's kinda Gilmore- appropriate. I didn't spend very long on it so don't expect greatness.  
  
But this is dedicated to my mum cos I love her even if she does date a guy who wears checked shorts and hawaiian shirts and she loves me even when I'm a bossy, selfish b***h. And we have Gilmore moments like fighting over clothes and Ab Fab moments when she calls me 'Saffy' cos I'm disapproving of something she does. This is the first mother's day we've be spent apart =(  
  
Ok, here comes the story – this is strictly a short and sweet mother- daughter thing.  
  
Disclaimer: The Gilmore Girls & co. belong the legendary Amy S-P. I'm just borrowing them for a sec…  
  
  
  
Lorelai awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon.  
  
"Happy mothers day!" Rory announced, sitting a tray on Lorelai's bedside table.  
  
"mmmm, hi. Did you make me breakfast in bed? I love you!"  
  
"Well, I didn't make, cos then you would have gone hungry, but I did get up early to go to Luke's." Rory answered proudly.  
  
"You're the best daughter I ever had!" Lorelai sat up and shuffled over so Rory could join her. "So what are we gonna do today? Just the two of us?" she asked.  
  
"You mean after we have lunch with Grandma?"  
  
"I thought this was my special day" Lorelai pouted.  
  
"She is a mother too." Rory explained  
  
"Only in the biological sense."  
  
"It won't be that bad. After that we can do whatever you want."  
  
"Really? Even if it involves consuming copious amounts of junk food?"  
  
"Especially if it involves junk food."  
  
"And do I get my present then too?"  
  
"Who says I got you anything?"  
  
"Oh I know you did. Gimme a clue. Please?"  
  
"Nope! If you behave all day we'll talk about it again later."  
  
"Meanie!" Lorelai finished her breakfast, "Okay, let's get this over with."  
  
"You get dressed, I just have a quick call to make." Rory instructed.  
  
"To your other mother?"  
  
"Get dressed!"  
  
"Yes, mam!"  
  
  
  
"Happy mothers day, Grandma." Rory kissed Emily on the cheek as they entered the house.  
  
Lorelai followed, "Hi, mom." She awkwardly thrust a bouquet of flowers forward, which Emily accepted graciously.  
  
"Thank you girls, they're beautiful. I have something for you too." She handed the flowers to the latest maid to be put in water.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, Grandma, we're supposed to be giving you the presents."  
  
Lorelai nudged her daughter, "if the woman wants to give us presents, leave her be!"  
  
"It's okay, I got one too." Emily handed the both jewelry boxes.  
  
"Can we open?"  
  
"Well I don't expect you just to stare at them."  
  
Each box contained a pearl bracelet identical to one Emily was wearing. She explained the story behind them.  
  
"There was a pearl necklace that belonged to my grandmother, just sitting in the safe gathering dust. I thought I might give them to Rory on her 18th birthday, but I had it made into three bracelets. Something we can all share."  
  
"That's really nice, mom." Lorelai was genuinely touched.  
  
"One day, when Rory has a daughter, I can pass mine on to her." Emily continued.  
  
"Thank you." Lorelai whispered, giving her mother a hug.  
  
Rory smiled at the infrequent event before joining them, "they're beautiful, Grandma."  
  
"Well, now that's out of the way, who's ready for lunch?" Emily asked as the three of them broke apart.  
  
"Me!" Lorelai cried.  
  
"You ate breakfast less than two hours ago!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"That's disgusting Lorelai, I can't understand how you stay so thin." Emily scolded her daughter.  
  
"It must be my fabulous metabolism, inherited from you."  
  
"Just because you have good genes, there's no need to abuse them."  
  
Lorelai and Emily continued to bicker as the three sat down to lunch, but managed to make it through the meal pleasantly enough.  
  
  
  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" Rory asked in the car on the way home.  
  
"No, it was great," Lorelai replied sincerely.  
  
"So what do you want to do now? Check out the Stars Hollow mothers day picnic?"  
  
"With Sookie catering, you bet!"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, I am almost full after that lunch." Rory said.  
  
"You weakling! You promised me a junk-food fest!"  
  
"Well I'll do my best."  
  
Back in Stars Hollow, Rory held her mom's hand as they crossed the road, their new bracelets clicking together.  
  
"Wow, I haven't held your hand to cross the road since I was six." Rory said.  
  
"And you haven't needed to since you were five. You spent a whole year doing it just for me."  
  
"I didn't want to make you sad that I was growing up."  
  
"You were such a thoughtful kid! What happened?" Lorelai joked. "Seriously, sweetie, what am I gonna do when you go off to college?" she asked.  
  
"I'll miss you." Rory said.  
  
"I'll miss you more."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes I will, because you'll be meeting all those sophisticated Harvard boys to take your mind off your old mom at home."  
  
"We'll maybe." Rory smiled, "but I promise to find you one too."  
  
"Ooh, a college boy. Would you make sure he's an Alpha-Beta-Gamma-Delta- Epsilon please?"  
  
Rory nodded solemnly, "I'll try my very best. But if I find you a Harvard man you'll have to come visit all the time, you know, so he doesn't get lonely and find a cheerleader on the side."  
  
"Do they have cheerleader types at Harvard?"  
  
"I don't know." Rory looked pensive.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I think I could handle visiting. I might even get to see you too." Lorelai said.  
  
"If I'm not too busy with my own fraternity boy."  
  
"Well, if you can fit me in."  
  
"I can always squeeze you in my busy schedule."  
  
"Same here, whenever you call, babe."  
  
They'd reached the picnic tables. The Gilmore girls filled napkins with Sookie's treats, stopping to talk to people they knew along the way, before finally settling down on the steps of the gazebo, where they spent the rest of the afternoon talking, eating and observing the town around them.  
  
  
  
Finally, Rory checked her watch, "okay, what do you say we get some coffee and head home?"  
  
"Would be a great plan if I could move." Lorelai held her stomach as she stood up, "why did you let me eat so much?"  
  
"Does that mean you don't want coffee?" Rory asked as they entered Luke's.  
  
"No, I always have room for coffee."  
  
Rory ordered two coffees to go and Luke winked at her as he handed them over.  
  
When they go home, Rory ushered Lorelai upstairs.  
  
"Why does my bedroom door have a bow on it?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.  
  
"Open and find out."  
  
"Let me guess. You redecorated? Cos I've always thought purple walls might be cool."  
  
"I managed to find the exact same wallpaper as that B&B we stayed at, seeing as how you liked those flowers so much."  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Lorelai opened the door in a panic, and was relieved to find her walls unscathed, except for one space, covered by a sheet.  
  
"How did this happen?" Lorelai wanted to know, "I was with you all day, wasn't I?"  
  
"I may have had some help."  
  
"Oooh, fairies?"  
  
"Yes, they go by the names of Luke and Jess."  
  
"They were in my bedroom? That's weird." Lorelai wrinkled her nose for a sec, "okay, over it."  
  
"Well go ahead and take a look!" Rory insisted, gesturing to the sheet.  
  
Lorelai pulled it down to reveal a board covered with pictures and memories of her life with Rory, ranging from a copy of Rory's birth certificate and a photo of a very young Lorelai holding a tiny baby in front of the Independence Inn, to a recent article from the local paper about Rory winning an essay competition and a pictures of them at Rory's coming out. It chronicled Lorelai and Rory's life together, including pictures of the town and all their friends.  
  
"This is amazing! I had no idea you were working on something like this!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"I left that space around the outside so we can keep adding too it." Rory explained.  
  
"I love it so much, it's the best present ever!" Lorelai hugged her daughter and they sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, sipping coffee. Rory's head rested on Lorelai's shoulder as they looked at the collage.  
  
"Ooh, remember that?" Lorelai pointed to a photo of Rory dressed as a cowgirl, "you didn't take that costume off for a whole year."  
  
"It was not a whole year!" Rory protested.  
  
"Oh I'm older, I remember much more clearly."  
  
"I remember you being jealous that it didn't fit you."  
  
"I was not! Well maybe a little, but you looked so cute!"  
  
They spent the rest of the night laughing at the memories.  
  
"I love you, mom."  
  
"I love you too, baby."  
  
  
  
Happy Mothers Day everyone! 


End file.
